Just Came To Say Goodbye Love
by Spuffy57
Summary: Everyone has trouble dealing with Angel's death. A therapist tells them each to write a good bye letter. Each chapter is a letter from a different character.
1. Mimi

_Starts with Mimi's letter...the rest will come soon! Collins's note will be last._

_I own nothing_

_Mr. Larson owns everything!

* * *

_ Dear Angel-chica,

Why would you leave me, huh? I miss you so much, girl! Who am I suppose to talk to or go shopping with? Thought you'd like to know that Roger and I are going to have a baby girl! Yes, that's right! A little girl name, Angel. What other name would we choose?

Wait till you see her from up there! I don't want to write a good bye note talking about how much I miss you and I don't want to cry anymore. I just want to talk to you again. It's not the end anyway. I'm glad that my baby girl will have her very own Angel watching over her.

Thought, you'd like to know that I have a lot of your things. Collins took most of the personal items. I took you wigs, make-up and clothing. A little bit of you I'll always have with me.

When the doctor told me that you were gone I thought I was going to die. Seriously. I felt everything inside me just crumple. Benny has even been there for all of us. I'm going back to rehab. No more fucking around with heroine. I'm 'with child' after all!

It feel like there's a dark cloud following us all around. You would brighten up all of our days. Now it's kind of eerie without you. I thought I'd die with out you. A part me did. I will always love you. My heart yearns and the tears dry with out you. I know life goes on, but it feels like im gone without you.

love your best friend,

Mimi


	2. Maureen

Angel!

Baby, we miss you! All of us. You held us all together. Because of you Joanne and I are back together, now. I love you so much. I wish I was there for you more. You're truly inspirational and have the cutest clothes EVER!

I miss everything about you and your bright and bubbly personality. So a shrink wanted me and the rest of us to write to you. A last good bye, you know?

Well he's an idiot. Of course it's not the end! All of us will be together some day. You just got a head start. You will always be in my heart, Angel. Today for you, baby!

I will see you soon, hun!

Love always,

Maureen. 


	3. Roger

Dear Angel,

I can't even begin to describe how I felt when the doctors told us you had passed on. You really were the most amazing person I had ever met. I never told anyone but I had a hell of a lot of respect for you and they way you lived. It takes a lot of balls to wear a skirt and be a guy! I would sometimes wish that I could love life as much as you did.

We all miss you. I wish you didn't go. You held us all together and made us believe in love. It's not right what happened to you. You shouldn't have been the first of us to go. I should have. Hell, I was practically acting dead already. Of course and you your upbeat personality could cheer anyone up, even me.

Mimi's pregnant with baby Angel. Named after you of course. I finally wrote another song. Inspired by you. A song before I go. A song to leave behind. I wrote a song about enjoying life and living it to the fullest. No day but today!

I know me writing a happy, cheery song is weird. It's your fault. You just had to always make me happy. But seriously, Angel, I miss you a lot. I could always talk to you.

You were a great friend and I love you. I don't say that to many people so it's a big compliment.

Love,  
Roger. 


	4. Joanne

Dear Angel,

Your gone. It doesn't make any sense. I value all the times we had together and I wish there were more. I regret taking our friendship for advantage. I should've been there for you more.

You were so amazing and a hot chick! You fooled me when I fist met you. No really, you did. I thought you were a girl and when Maureen and I were talking about it later and she told me that you were a drag queen. I didn't believe her.

Everyone is so depressing. You were so colorful and now it's all grey. Things are slowly starting to pick up. It's hard. It's feels so empty without you.

Losing you was an eye opener for Maureen and I. We don't fight as much and we value our time together. Even in death you are still helping us all out and making us believe in love.

Your Friend,

Joanne. 


	5. Mark

Dear Angel,

You were such an amazing person. You seemed to be the only one who noticed and actually cared about me. I've always been the witness . I've watched Maureen dump me, April fade away and die, Roger suffer and now your loss. It sucks. I miss you.

Collins is a wreck, I'm not going to lie. Mimi and Roger appear to be happy together. They're having a baby. Maureen and Joanne don't fight as much. Once Collins lost you I think they wanted to start enjoying life together. Even Benny isn't such an ass whole anymore.

Oh yeah and there's me. I finished the film. It seems like it's all I have. Anyway it's called Today 4 U...sound familiar? When you died I couldn't even cry. It didn't seem real. After they lowered your coffin and buried you it hit me that you were gone. Once I saw your name engraved on the stone I cried. I cried for hours. I miss you a lot, Angel.

We all still love you.

Your Friend,

Mark 


	6. Collins

_Thanks to_

**AngelxCollins**

**disneygurl730**

**EloraCooper4**

**IShouldTellYou**

**aspirer **

**JaFaRCrAzY**

**HoshiKitsuneNeko903**

**Laurel Ducky**

**aBbY oLiViA eR sVu**

**imjustagirl0077 **

_for all the great reviews! _

_Here's the last letter from Collins :)_

_Jonathan Larson owns everything! _

* * *

To my dearest Angel, 

I've been so lost without you here. A damn therapist suggested that me, Roger, Mark, Mimi, Maureen and Joanne write a last letter to you since all of us were having trouble coping with your death.

Me most of all.

I don't know how I ever lived with out you. And I don't want to remember! I'm pissed that you left. I'm glad your in a better place, though. I know I will see you some day soon. I'll always cover you, lover. I don't even know how to put how I feel about you in words.

Death sucks. I use to be one of those weird kids in high school writing about it all over my notebooks. Now I see the true horrors of it. I just wish you were here. Everything I do reminds me of you.

I get dressed and I remember when you bought me the coat. I visit your grave every day. I walk by the life café and think of all of us when we were _all_ so happy, healthy and in love. I can't ride the subway anymore. I can't walk on that sidewalk where we had out first kiss without bursting into tears. Hell, I even choke up when I see cops because I think about when they tried to tear us apart. The weren't successful, of course. Nothing can tear us apart..

I'll never move on. I remember you told me to find someone else once you were gone. I'm sorry, but that's one thing I can't do for you. It would be wrong of me to move on. My days are already numbered. Why would I waste them with some guy, when all of my thoughts are of you? I can't move on. I can't meet someone new. I really don't want anyone new. How could I ever love him? Nothing could compare to what we had! It wasn't long lasting but our love is definitely eternal.

Here I go again. Tears. They come each day, but it's okay, I welcome them. Love heals. I still love you and I know you loved me with your last breath. The only reason I'm still living is because of your love. It healed me. I'll be with you soon, my queen.

Love you with all my heart,

Your Tom Collins.


End file.
